ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Blade-Copter
Were you looking for the set? Blade-Copters were stone-built vehicles used by Chen's followers on his island. During the Tournament of Elements, the Blade-Copters were used by the Anacondrai Cultists to ward off threats to the event. Two Blade-Copters were used to chase Dareth in the D.B. Express, while Chen and Clouse later used a Blade-Copter to pursue Cole and Garmadon. Shortly after, Chen's followers were transformed into Anacondrai, and using numerous Blade-Copters they left the island to conquer Ninjago. The fake Anacondrai raided Kryptarium Prison, using several Blade-Copters to get in the penitentiary's basketball court and capture Pythor. With the Anacondrai transformation made pemanent, the Second Serpentine War began, with Chen's followers flying Blade-Copters across the city. Several copters were present for the climactic battle at the Corridor of Elders. As the conflict waged on, a few Blade-Copters were sent off by Chen to move further into Ninjago. However, when the original Anacondrai generals banished the cultists to the Cursed Realm, all the Blade-Copters were either abandoned or destroyed. History Spy for a Spy When Nya set off to steal part of Chen's Book of Spells, Dareth watched after the D.B. Express until he was discovered by the Anacondrai Cultists. Dareth rode along a narrow cliff, with a Jungle Raider, Condrai Crusher and two Blade-Copters in pursuit of him. The chase ended when Dareth stopped the vehicle short and it flipped over, to which the Blade-Copters surrounded him. The Day of the Dragon After the Elemental Masters overwhelmed Chen's forces and destroyed the Staff of Elements, the cultists regrouped in a cave where they worked on repairing their vehicles, including a Blade-Copter. Chen spoke with his daughter Skylor about completing the Anacondrai transformation spell, before Skylor turns on Chen and runs off. Chen and Clouse jump in the Blade-Copter and take off in pursuit of Skylor. Two Condrai Crushers driven by Kapau and Chope join Chen's Blade-Copter as it pursues Skylor and Kai through the abandoned village. Kai manages to destroy the Condrai Crushers, while the Blade-Copter is confronted by the Roto Jet, which is flown by Cole and Garmadon. Chen has Clouse hiijack the Roto Jet in midair as Chen continues his pursuit. Despite this, Kai and Skylor create a smokescreen with their hoverboards, obscuring Chen's view and forcing him to fly off with the copter. After the transformation spell is completed, the fake Anacondrai depart from Chen's island via several Blade-Copters, heading to Ninjago City. The Greatest Fear of All The Ninja battle Kapau and Chope at Kryptarium Prison when the Anacondrai-turned cultists try abducting Pythor. Wu, Lloyd and Garmadon head into the courtyard with Pythor, but are confronted by a group of fake Anacondrai flying three Blade-Copters. The fake Anacondrai battle their adversaries before capturing Pythor and heading back to Chen's Camp. The Corridor of Elders As the Second Serpentine War commenced, several Blade-Copters were flown across Ninjago when Chen's army wreaked havoc on the city. Several copters were present at the battle of the Corridor of Elders, where the Elemental Masters and their allies made a final stand against Chen's army. The fake Anacondrai tried moving past the Elemental Masters, but had difficulty doing so, leading Chen to have several Blade-Copters depart from the battle and move further into Ninjago. One copter was hiijacked by Shade and briefly used to fire down at the cultists. Several Blade-Copters, potentially the same as before, were seen flying over the Corridor as Lloyd ran to the Bounty's anchor with Pythor. Following the banishment of the Anacondrai Cultists to the Cursed Realm, the Blade Copters were presumably abandoned or destroyed. In Shadow of Ronin (non-canon) In Kai's retelling of the events on Chen's island, he was confronted by a Blade-Copter, though tricked it into destroying a large gate, allowing the Ninja to pass. Appearances Notes *The vehicle is referred to as a "Condrai Copter" in set form. Gallery BCopter.png BladeCopter1.png BCopterSoR.png|In Shadow of Ronin TCondraiCopter.png TCOpter.png Pl:Ostrokopter Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2015 Category:Vehicles Category:2015 Vehicles Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:Condrai Cultists Category:Anacondrai Category:Anacondrai Cultists Vehicles Category:Chen's Island